


I Taste You on My Lips (and I Can't Get Rid of You)

by Scylaire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, Making Out, Shotgunning, Smoking, This is also self-indulgent as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylaire/pseuds/Scylaire
Summary: Prompto's had the worst day ever and he just wants to relax, really. That is until Noctis asks him to teach him something new, which might go better than originally expected.Written forizuumii's art!





	I Taste You on My Lips (and I Can't Get Rid of You)

**Author's Note:**

> So a few days ago I came across [this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/177dcdaaff39ed4780077e106f2a542d/tumblr_ozl8zbk2L11wo4mzjo1_1280.png)  
> beautiful art by [izuumii](https://izuumii.tumblr.com/) and I just knew that I had to at least attempt writing something for it (and also because I'm weak for shotgunning let's be real ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and also be sure to give some love to izuumii's art since I've totally fallen in love with it! <3

 

Saying that this day was kind of bad would be the understatement of the _year_. Prompto would be ready to bet his entire life on it if someone were to take him up on the offer.

Ever since Noctis, Gladio, Ignis and him had gotten up that morning everything that had even the slightest bit of potential to go wrong went wrong. Sure, things were bound to go wrong when you spend each day battling different species of monsters, daemons and wild animals alike but this? This day had just been on a whole other level of terrible.

Before Prompto had even gotten the chance to wake up that morning, shit had already hit the fan – or so he’d heard from Ignis.

They’d spent the night before at a campsite next to the Vesperpool and that had turned out to be a mistake pretty quickly. Instead of eating dinner, they were all stuck frantically trying to swat the numerous mosquitoes, flies and other insects away that had been attracted by the light of the bonfire. It should’ve been obvious, really, but until they’d actually noticed the mosquitoes had already covered them in bites, which were only now starting to itch with an annoying burning sensation.

This alone would’ve been more than enough to guarantee a rather unpleasant day – itching bites didn’t mix well with a lot of movement and fighting – but the next disaster was already waiting around the corner.

Yesterday, Noctis and Gladio had practically spent the entire day talking about some giant fish, which apparently had its habitat in the Vesperpool. Needless to say, they’d both been hell-bent on catching the so-called _Liege of the Lake_ no matter at what cost.

That’s what Noctis had said yesterday, at least. This morning, it had been a whole other story.

One would think that for a legendary fish which, according to Gladio, was a once in a lifetime chance, even someone as lazy as Noctis would manage to get out of bed without any further difficulties but this had not been the case. The Prince wouldn’t budge no matter how many times Gladio attempted to pull the blanket out of his iron-like grasp. How Prompto had succeeded in sleeping through what had surely been a lot of yelling was beyond him but luckily Ignis had been quick to tell him exactly what he’d missed.

During the whole day, Noctis and Gladio hadn’t looked at each other once which led to a lot of incredibly risky battles because both of their prides were too big to listen to each other’s commands after the argument they’d had. Not only had it been unbelievably childish, it had also been the catalyst to some hairy situations, a circumstance that quickly led Ignis to join their pissed off mood. Prompto couldn’t blame him. Poor guy had to put up with enough of their shit as it was.

So all in all, Prompto was absolutely, positively done with this day.

Noct and him were currently alone at Cotisse Haven with Ignis and Gladio still being at Hammerhead and having the car checked because apparently not even the Regalia could survive a day like this.

Prompto wasn’t mad though. Finally, he could get some well-deserved silence and attempt to relax a little. Noctis was sitting in the tent, probably playing Kings Knight whilst sulking and grumbling by himself. Of course, Prompto wanted to cheer his friend up because he didn’t like to see him in a bad mood but he also knew that sometimes it was for the best to leave him alone for a bit, especially if he was in a particular pissy mood. Which, Prompto had to admit, was the case right now.

Sighing, the blond sat down on the edge of the Haven, patting down the pockets of his vest until he found what he’d been looking for. After today, all he needed was a smoke to hopefully make things a tiny bit better.

His fingers touch the cool metal of his lighter and he pulls it out of his pocket along with his pack of cigarettes. The two cigarettes left were the last one he had and he couldn’t help but quietly praise himself for the fact that he’d succeeded in saving them up until now. He’d never been particularly fond of drugs, nicotine was really his only vice he chose to indulge sometimes. He knew that he had to be careful of his friends finding out because he was supposed to be a Crownsguard after all and he honestly didn’t know how they’d react. Ignis would probably kick his ass for _being so careless with his health_. But everyone has some kind of guilty pleasure, right?

He takes one end of the thin, white stick between his lips and brings the lighter up, struggling a bit to make it work at first because of the slight wind. It doesn’t take long though until he succeeds in producing a small flame, lighting the other end of the cigarette.

To him, the first drag is always the best. He inhales deeply, feels the smoke make its way down his throat, only leaving a familiar taste behind on his tongue. The effect of the nicotine is immediate, calming him down without any effort.

“You know that’s bad for you, right?”

The voice cutting through the silence makes him flinch and he can’t avoid dropping his cigarrete, despite trying to hold onto it. It falls down onto the rocks at the bottom of the Haven and he turns around even though he already knows damn well who’s standing behind him.

Instead of looking disappointed or even angry, Noctis just smirks at him, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“First time I’ve heard that one,” he replies, hoping that his friend would let it go.

“Sorry, was that your last one?” Noctis asks, pointing towards where the cigarette had fallen just moments ago.

Prompto contemplates whether or not he should tell the truth because he really doesn’t want to throw his last one away just because Noctis had caught him.

“Uh, no. Why are you asking?” He stammers, deciding that it’s probably better this way than to have him find out later.

Noctis’ expression grows more smug by the second. “Care to share?”

Prompto sputters. Did he just hear that correctly? This must be some kind of trap.

“Dude, I’m probably gonna be executed for allowing the crown prince to smoke. Nu-uh, not happening,” he says, trying to escape this situation.

“Don’t be stupid,” Noctis replies, sitting down onto the ground next to Prompto and looking at him expectantly, “well?”

Really, Prompto should know that he’d already lost because Noctis has this way of always getting what he wants in the end. Still, he tries. “Ignis and Gladio are gonna kill us, no way I’m letting you do this.”

“No one can notice if there _is_ no one to notice,” Noctis says, inching a bit closer, attempting to grab the lighter from Prompto’s other side.

“Fine,” Prompto sighs, “you’re the absolute worst, I hope you know that.”

Sure, he could try to convince Noctis that this was in fact a bad idea but he’s also kind of curious as to how this whole situation is going to turn out. There were worse things than sharing a smoke with your best friend, after all.

He only hesitates for a second before he hands the almost-empty pack of cigarettes over. Noctis’ fingers curl around it and Prompto watches as he opens the pack.

“This your last one?” Noctis asks, holding the cigarette up in between his fingers.

“Yeah, so don’t make me drop it again.”

“I would never. Lighter?”

Prompto watches as his friend takes the cigarette between his lips. He tries really hard not to stare which proves to be a lot more difficult than he expected it to be the closer he gets to Noctis and he just tells himself to _get a grip because this really isn’t the time_. The lighter is still in his hand and he flicks it before lighting the cigarette Noctis was still holding, trying his best keeping his hand still.

Eventually he manages to light it, watching as a soft glow emanated from the end of it.

Noctis takes a drag or, well, he tries to because before he even really inhales he’s already caught up in a coughing fit, curling up slightly. “What the _hell?”_ He manages to choke out.

Now, it’s Prompto’s turn to grin at him. He makes sure to use just the same smug expression his friend had used before. “You’ve never done this before, have you?” It’s painfully obvious, really. He just wants a bit of revenge.

“No shit,” Noctis sputters, still trying to catch his breath whilst holding the rest of the cigarette out for Prompto to take, “Here, take this. How do you _do_ that?”

“Well, you just… Breathe? I don’t know man, try not to inhale so fast for starters.”

Noctis tries again and is met with yet another coughing fit which is not as bad as the last one, at least.

“I suck at this. You can have the rest, it’s almost gone anyways.” Noctis coughs out again.

He doesn’t know what leads him to his next proposal. Maybe he’s just taking pity on his friend but _maybe_ the reason is an entirely different one, one that includes those pink lips wrapped around his cigarette. “Let’s shotgun it.” Prompto says and immediately regrets his choice of words. He wants to take it back but he also _doesn’t_ want to take it back.

Noctis looks utterly confused. “Sounds dangerous.”

“Just… sit back.” Prompto commands, straddling Noctis before he can allow himself to think about his actions. Sitting in his lap, he can immediately feel the warmth of his friend under him and he can’t say that he doesn’t like it. His legs are on either side of Noctis’ body, hands currently holding onto his shoulders in what he hopes isn’t too tight of a grasp.

“Uh, Prom? How exactly are you gonna do this?” Noctis hasn’t lost his look of confusion from before but he also hasn’t pushed Prompto off of him, which encourages him to go on.

“So, I’m gonna take a drag and give the smoke to you, that way it’s not as harsh and you should be able to inhale it without almost choking.” He explains, hoping that the blush on his cheeks isn’t as visible as he suspects it to be.

Noctis nods. “Alright, sounds easy enough.”

Prompto hasn’t expected him to be quite so willing but he’s thankful for it. The last thing he wants to do is make their friendship awkward with something stupid like this.

He takes a long drag of what’s left of the cigarette and pushes down his reflex to breathe it in, keeping it in his mouth instead. Carefully, he lifts his hand and wraps it around Noctis’ head, tangling his fingers in the jet-black strands of hair at the base of his he. He draws him in, an action that makes Noctis gasp slightly.

Prompto takes advange of this and blows the smoke into Noctis’ mouth, feeling the smallest whisper of their lips against each other on his own.

He forces himself to back up slightly and looks at Noctis who doesn’t seem to have any difficulties inhaling the smoke this time.

“Good?” Prompto asks, not knowing what else to say, his hand still holding Noctis close.

“Let me try,” Noctis says, voice slightly breathless. Without thinking, Prompto hands the cigarette over.

He watches his friends’ lips close around the end of it and inhale, this time not attempting to bring the smoke down to his lungs. Prompto leans in and opens his mouth slightly, feeling Noctis’ hands settle on his hips.

The lips connecting with his should have been expected but somehow they weren’t, Prompto being completely lost in the sensation of Noctis’ hands touching him. He gasps and tries to inhale what Noctis is giving him, tilting his head a bit for better access.

They separate once again and look at each other. No words are spoken before Prompto brings Noctis closer once again, kissing him without any distance between them this time. He feels Noctis’ hand that was holding the cigarette up until a few moments ago tangle itself in his hair as well. The hand on his hip grips tighter, brings him closer, lets him rock against Noctis whilst still sitting in his lap.

The kiss grows more passionate and everything Prompto has sworn himself about not letting his feelings shown is thrown out the window in an instant, replaced by the feeling of lips moving against his and hands roaming over his back and carding through his hair.

The friction makes a small moan slip from Promptos lips and Noctis replies by kissing him even harder, not showing any signs of thinking about stopping. In return, Prompto rakes his fingers down the back of his friends’ neck, smiling slightly upon hearing a quiet whimper underneath him.

He doesn’t know how much time passes until they separate again. It could be minutes or hours, really. Once they do, Prompto looks down at Noctis whose eyes have been darkened, overtaken by the intensity of what they’d done.

It takes a while for Noctis to find his voice again. “Can’t promise that I won’t pick up your habit.”

Prompto smiles. “Actually, I might be okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://solislucinus.tumblr.com)


End file.
